


[vid] minute to minute

by kaydeefalls



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, POV Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>It's not that you and I will never be the envy of them all.</em> A tribute to Danny Pink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] minute to minute

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Minute to Minute", Jody Shelton  
> Download: [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?hxiedd5kixc135y) (.mov, 72MB)  
> Reblog: [tumblr](http://kaydeefalls.tumblr.com/post/103595336631/minute-to-minute-doctor-who-danny-clara-fanvid)
> 
> **Spoilers for all S8 Doctor Who.** Thanks to such_heights for the beta!

LYRICS by Jody Shelton:

It's not the things that we say when we're away from the world  
It's not the pains that we take when our flags are unfurled  
It's not that you and I will never be the envy of them all  
It's not the private pleasure they all get from watching us fall

It's just the minute to minute to minute to minute  
And then it's gone...

It's not the ties that bind us and are calling us home  
It's not the friends that leave us standing all on our own  
It's not that you and I were never meant to last till the end  
It's not that the sins of our fathers come back again and again

It's just the minute to minute to minute to minute  
And then it's gone...

Stand real close  
Don't let the moment go

It's not the stolen moment in the dark of the yard  
It's not the rushed goodbye in the back of the car  
It's not that you and I will only be the dearest of friends  
It's not that I will be the one you call when this world ends

It's just the minute to minute to minute to minute  
And then it's gone...


End file.
